Serendipity
by IBelieveinSherlockandJohn
Summary: What would life be like if Jane and Lisbon had never met under the circumstances that they did? What if their meeting was fate? Lets find out...
1. Chapter 1

_So my brain just had a wave so I thought I would write this up... :D Hope you like it! :D_

3 Years had passed. Patrick Jane sat watching his daughter run around his backyard. 5 Years old and she looked so much like her mother. Jane smiled to mask the pain that had hit him, why did he have to loose her? 3 Years and he felt it hit him every time he thought about her, those final days in the hospital, having to keep a happy face for Charlotte. The pain was harsh but at least he had Charlotte. But the feeling had always surrounded him that he was in the wrong place, that somewhere, somewhere out there, there was some one who needed him now, some one who had been waiting all this time to meet him and some one that would complete him and make him happy again.

Later that afternoon Jane and Charlotte were walking around the local shopping mall when a shout from behind had halted them.

"Stop him!"

Without thinking Jane scanned the room and quickly spotted a man running in his direction. Jane gave a wink to Charlotte and stuck out his foot. They watched the man fly over Jane's foot and land with a thump on the floor. Only to have a female cop jump on him and cuff him. As she stood she pulled him up with her and handed him over to the male cop who had just arrived.

"Take him away Cho." She said, she spun on her heal and faced Jane. She smiled and stuck out her hand. "Teresa Lisbon CBI, Thank you for your assistance." She brushed away a hair in her eye as she caught Jane's gaze.

"My pleasure Teresa." He took her hand and grinned his eyes catching hers. "Patrick Jane, and this is my daughter, Charlotte say hello." He added looking down at Charlotte. Charlotte smiled then bowed her head in shyness.

"It great to meet you Charlotte." Teresa smiled at the girl and then caught Jane's eye again. Jane was still grinning and it made Teresa slightly weak at the knees. "Again, I must thank you for your assistance. Hope you two have a wonderful day" She said slowly with a smile. She gave a quick turn and started to walk away. Her dark brown hair twirling around her shoulder.

"No, thank you Teresa, for keeping us all safe." Patrick called after her. He turned sharply and gave him a grin and a small chuckle. With a small wave she turned and walked away.

Jane's eyes followed her out of the door. He smirked slightly and looked down at Charlotte who was pulling his sleeve  
"Can we get Ice Cream daddy?" She asked quietly. Jane nodded and started walking to the ice cream shop.

As Teresa walked out of the mall she felt her heart sink a little. Patrick Jane, she knew that name. His story was plastered all over the news. A famous phycic's wife dies, its bound to be. She sighed a little and thought about what she would have done if she were in his position. She wouldn't have been coping so well. To be honest on the tv he acted like a stuck up twat but in real life, when he's there in front of you, he can't mask his pain all that well. His eyes are too trust worthy. Lisbon felt a little flutter in her tummy. She didn't quite know what she felt for this man but if she was honest with herself but she knew that there was something there, like it was destiny, like they were meant to be... it was an odd feeling.  
She shook her head to get the image of his blue eyes out of her head. A small smile creapt across her face as she climed into her car and drove back to the office.

_I know this is a short chapter, I shall make the rest longer. I just wanna know what you guys think of this, is it good, do you want more? Or shall I throw this away and start a new?! :D 3 you guys! :)_


	2. Chapter 2

Teresa sat in her office. She was meant to be working but she couldn't help but think about Patrick. His grin was glued into her vision, and his little girl, she was adorable. Lisbon let herself smile, she hadn't genually smiled in a few years now, but there was something about them, she felt that they completed her. As if everything would change, because of a chance meeting. She sighed and focused on the stack of paperwork that she had to do.

She started scribbling aweay as he phone rang.  
"Teresa Lisbon? With the CBI?" A familiar voice came through the reciver.  
"Yes, how can I help you?" She answered professionally.  
"Teresa, I know we've only met once, but I need you. Charlotte... she's been kid-napped..." The voice broke up as the man started to cry. She swallowed as she figured out who it was.  
"Patrick, its okay, where are you?" She asked as she stood and put the phone on speaker.  
"At home, we were just about to go and buy our Christmas presents, but I needed to get something from the house, I left her in the car for no more than a minute!" He explained starting to sound a little more like the person she hadmet a few hours before. Lisbon called for Cho, Rigby and Van-Pelt then said,  
"Okay, Patrick I need you to come down to the station, so we can get things sorted, if she has been kid-napped then the kid-nappers will get in touch."

About half an hour later, Patrick sat on Teresa's couch in her office.  
"I - I just don't know what I'll do if I loose her too..." Patrick swallowed and looked up to meet Teresa's green gaze. She sat softly nect to him and took his hand.  
"Patrick, we'll get her bacjk," She said softly not loosing eye contact. In a way she felt like this was fate, even though it was a horrible way to come together, they were together. Maybe it was meant to be. He smiled gently at her.  
"Thank you Teresa." he said his eyes flicking down to her hand that still held his. She smiled sweetly and let go. The warm patch where her skin had met him, cooled and he longed for her touch again but he didn't let it show.

"There's been contact!" Came Cho's voice which snapped them back to reality. Jane jumped to his feet and Lisbon followed.  
"What did they say?" Patrick asked rushing out of Lisbon's office, Lisbon on his heals.  
"They sent an email," Cho explained "With a video attachment." Jane went numb as he watched the video start. Lisbon watched closly, trying to see if anything could be used to locate them.  
_"Patrick Jane, I should kill her right now." _The video started and Jane swallowed the, opening line was brutal. _"I thought you of all people would know that when someone is taken not to involve the Police, then again, if I killed her, what would that achive? Nothing." _Jane clenched his fists and Lisbon put a hand on his back. _"I want $10,000 by midnight, or this little ball of fun won't see the light of day again. Got it?" _The camera was picked up showing the little Charlotte shape in the corner of the room, bound and blind folded. "_The park, Midnight, $10,000. Hurry Patrick." _As the video faded to black Jane sat and burried his face in his hands. He started to sob quietly.  
"What am I going to do?" Jane said lifting his head to look at Lisbon. She pressed her lips together.  
"You don't have it do you?" She stated slowly. She searched his face. Jane shook his head simply.  
"Not since..." he trailed off. Lisbon sat next to him and ran her eyes down his face.  
"Well, I can pay it." She said simply. Jane's eyes flicked to her.  
"No, I couldn't let you do that!" He said furrowing his brow. She smiled at him.  
"Its okay Patrick, pay me back when you can, I don't need it." He shook his head,  
"No, I couldn't." He started.  
"Shh." She cut him off. "Its okay. I don't mind." She turned to Van-Pelt. "Get them to transfer me the money now and then go and fetch it." Van-Pelt nodded and slid back to her computer to do what she was told.  
"Lets go have a cuppa." She smiled and stood beconing Jane to follow.  
Jane caught Lisbon's arm in the hallway and stopped her.  
"Are you sure about this?" He asked searching her face. She put a hand on his shoulder.  
"Yes, your little girl needs you, and I don't mind one bit." She smiled then moved into the kitchen with Jane following.

Jane and Lisbon had small talk whilst they waited for the money to come through. When Van-Pelt walked in with the money in a duffle bag Jane grinned. He stood and hugged her.  
"Thank you." He smiled taking the money from her. Van-Pelt stood a little stunned at the sudden hug but accepted it and smiled. Jane turned to Lisbon.  
"So, now what?" he asked anxiously. Lisbon licked her lips. She couldn't help feeling a little jelous over the affection he had just shown to Grace. Where as he had only said thank you one million times. She shook herself out of her spite and answered.  
"Now, we get everyone and everything set up, then we can drop the money and wait." SHe explained with a small smile. He nodded.  
"What do you need me to do?" He asked calmly.  
"All you'll need to do is make the drop. Then we'll take it from there." She smiled as she touched his arm. "Lets go get you fixed up with a bulletproof vest, just in case." a slight chuckle followed as she moved out of the kitchen and to the store room. He followed willingly.

Lisbon handed him a vest and smiled.  
"Lets hope that won't be needed." He just grinned and started to unbutton his shirt. Lisbon hesitated, not sure what she should do. He chuckled.  
"Don't panic, I have a t-shirt on underneath." He grinned. She smiled gently and hit him playfully on the arm.  
"You had me for a second there Patrick." She pursed her lips and grinned. He slid the vest on over his t-shirt and then re-placed his shirt over.

3 hours later, Jane and Lisbon sat in the car park watching as everyone took their places. 10 more minutes and Jane would have to make the drop. Lisbon's dark hair blew in the late night breeze.  
"Everything will be fine." She re-ensured. She placed a gentle hand on his thigh. He took her hand in his and smiled, blue eyes meeting green.  
"I hope so." he said softly. She smiled and squeezed his hand.  
"There's no way he's getting out of here." she tilted her head to the side and smiled at the sillouette against the moonlight.  
They sat in silence for the remainder of the time until Jane stood.  
"I should go." Lisbon nodded simply as he left to make the drop. She watched as he slid the bag into the bin and sat on the bench further down the park. Waiting in silence until the cops did their part.  
Not even 2 minutes later a man appered, he plucked the bag from the bin and Lisbon started to make her journey. She followed the man to the other end of the car park.  
"I've got him." She whispered into the mic efore drawing her gun and aiming.  
"CBI! Where's the girl?" she yelled as Cho and Rigby appered on either side of him. The mans gaze dropped. He went for his gun slyly but Lisbon caught him.  
"Don't even think about it." She said sternly. "Now raise your hands and tell me where the girl is?" She added. The man surveyed his surroundings and lisfted his hands. Cho walked over and slid the mans gun out of his pants and passed it to Rigby.  
"Where is the girl." Lisbon pressed.  
"In the back." The man gestured as he was taken away by Cho and Rigby.

Lisbon moved cautiously to the van and opened it. Charlotte's figure moved slightly in the back.  
"Please, I just wanna see daddy." She mummbled against her gag. Lisbon moved over to her gently placing a hand on the girls arm.  
"Charlotte. Its Teresa Lisbon, do you remember me?" She asked as she undid the bonds, blindfold and gag. Charlotte, as soon as she was relesed from her bonds, gripped LIsbon tightly.  
"Thank you Teresa." She mimicked her father which made Lisbon smile.  
"You want to go and see your father?" She asked, gently pulling away. Charlotte nodded simply. Lisbon slipped her hand into Charlotte's and led her towards the bench where Patrick waited.

Jane ran towards them as they approached. Charlotte's hand fell out of Lisbon's as she ran into the arms of Patrick. Patrick gave Lisbon a grin over Charlotte's shoulder and then mouthed a 'thank you' and then pulled away from his daughter starting to talk to her. Lison felt a small smile slide over her face, and her heart skip a beat as she noticed the reoccoring glances Patrick kept giving her. She didn't quite know what was happeneing. She had only known him a day and she already felt as if they, somehow, belonged together. She was completly head over heals.

She grinned at him the next time he glanced at her and he grinned back. He beconded her over and she gladly moved over to where Patrick and Charlotte now stood. Jane grinned at Lisbon his eyes twinkling in the late night moon.  
"Teresa Lisbon." He grinned and ran his spare hand through his hair the pther cluching Charlottes. "How do I even begn to thank you?" Lisbon blushed slightly but the dim light disguised it.  
"I know, let me take you out to dinner." He said, in a way of asking, he hoped the she would say yes. In a way he knew she would, but there was a slight chance that she may say no. She pushed her hair back behind her ear for a moments thought. She bit her lip and looked up. He swallowed waiting on her reply. Her gaze lifted to meet his.  
"That would be lovely." As the words left her mouth her heart skipped a beat. His grin widened as he help out his hand for her to shake. She took it happily as their eyes locked. She looked away shyly drawing back her hand.  
"So Friday, 8?" Patrick asked. Lisob nodded.  
"Sounds good." she smiled.  
"I'll come and get you from the office." he added. She grinned.  
"See you then." She said as she watched him walk away with Charlotte.

That night Lisbon tore through her wardrobe trying to find something to wear on Friday. She didn't have enough time to go shopping for something new. She flung clothes left and right until she found the one thing that she thought would be right. As she pulled out the long black dress she grinned.  
"Perfect." She breathed, she hung it gently on the door and then looked around the trashed room with a sigh.

Friday couldn't have come any quicker. All dayshe had a cheesy grin plasteredf on her face. When the clock ht 7 she told the team to have an early night, they certainally didn't argue. She waited until about half seven until she started to get ready. She slipped into her black dress and fluffed her hair. She added a little make up, just to make her eyes stand out a little more. She checked the clock. 7:50pm. She sighed, she hadn't felt this nervous since her S. . Her tummy flipped a little as she heard the elevator doors open.  
"Teresa." Jane called, she smiled at the sound of his voice and opened the door to her office. She was taken aback, he was wearing a tux with a bowtie. His hair looked combed but it still looked like a caotic ball of mess. She grinned.  
"You look amazing." He said eyeing her from head to toe. Her long black dress it the floor gently but her heals prevented it from dragging, her hair bounced gently by her shoulders and her eyes twinkled against the silver earrings that hung from her ears.  
"Right back at you." She said with a grin. He walked over to her and grinned.  
"I have something for you." He said pulling out a small box. She blinked at him but smiled. He moved behind her and opened the box. He slid a silver crucifix over her bare neck making her shudder but in a good way. She ran a finger over it.  
"Oh Patrick, its beautiful." She said as he moved beside her hooking his arm.  
"May I?" he asked with a cheeky grin. She slid her arm into the gap andf grinned back.  
"Of course."

They moved to the elevator arm in arm.  
"So, where are you taking me Patrick?" she asked  
"YOu'll see." he grinned as the doors slid closed.

_Hope you like it. :) Shall add more soon. :P Please review! 3 Love you guies!_


	3. Chapter 3

_I know its been a while! And I am soo sorry, have had a lot on my plate. Enjoy. :D_

Jane opened the car door and Lisbon stepped out. She threw a perplexed look his way.  
"Is this where we're eating?" she asked and he grinned.  
"No, the rest is a secret, you have to put this on." He pulled out a blind fold and Lisbon chuckled slightly.  
"You're kidding right?" When Jane shook his head she furrowed her brow slightly.  
"I want it to be a suprise." He explained as he slid it over her eyes, "Don't worry, I'll be right here." He slipped his hand into hers and started to lead her foward.

The buildig was large and had many steps that they climbed carefully making sure Lisbon didn't trip. As they reached the roof Lisbon huffed.  
"You sure you're not taking me out just to do exercise?" She laughed. Jane grinned and moved close to her. Lisbon straightened feeling the closeness of him. "Can I take this thing off yet?" She asked.  
"Close your eyes." he said slowly. Behind the mask she rolled her eyes but did as she was told. Jane slipped the mask off her and then covered her eyes with his hands. "Are you ready for this Teresa Lisbon?" He whispered softly into her ear making her shiver. She nodded slightly and cracked a smile. He removed his hands and she gasped.  
On the roof stood a table surrounded in candle light and roses. On the table lay two covered plates with wine and glasses. But as amazing as the main setting was the backdrop. The tower bridge stood in full glory, casscaded in light with the glimmering of the city just behind and the reflecton of the water flowwing bellow it. Above them the clear summer night sky danced around them and the full moon gave them extra light.  
She was awestruck. A grin appered on Jane's face as he moved over to the table and pulled out a chair. Seeing this Lisbon walked over and took her seat as Jane took his across from hers.  
"This is amazing." she grinned at him from across the table. "How on earth did you find this place?" she asked. He poured her some wine and smiled gently.  
"When I was younger, I was in a circus, and one night, me and my father had a massive argument and I left. I walked for about an hour and I stumbled over this building. I liked to explore and so I came up to the roof and that image hit me. And so, whenever we were in Sacramento I came back here, it helped me to think about my life and how I could spend it. I've never bought anyone up here." he explained as he unvailed the food and let Lisbon have first pickings.  
"Not even your wife?" She asked taking a mouthful of the juicy beef.  
"No, she wasn't really the type that would have apreciated this." he said. "but I knew you would." He added with a smile as he caught her gaze.  
She felt her heart flutter a little, she wasn't expecting a fancy resturant but this, this had hit way above anything she expected. She took another mouthful and brushed a hair away from her eye.

Dinner was spectacular, they talked about their past, what they wanted for the future, plans, family, they even managed to have some hysterical laughing fits. As the night drew on they had moved to another part of the roof that had a little balcony that they felt comfortable hanging their feet over. The view didn't change much but it didn't need to. Lisbon turned her head to face Jane's.  
"Patrick, tonight has been amazing." she smiled noticing his blue eyes catching the moon light.  
"It truly has Teresa." He grinned as her eyes twinkled. She shuffled closer to him and rested her head on his shoulder.  
"I don't want this night to ever end." She breathed. He smiled and turned his head slightly making her lift hers.  
"It doesn't have to yet." He said with a grin. She tilted her head slightly as in asking him what else could they do but he seized the oppertunity to move closer to her and plant a kiss on her lips. She moved back slightly and he darted his eyes.  
"Sorry I ju-" he started but before he could finsish Lisbon had already placed her lips back onto his. Softly at first but their hunger for the taste of eachother grew the longer they stayed locked together until finally Lisbon tore away.  
"Maybe we shouldn't do this..." she started. "we've had a lot of wine and..." He placed a finger over her mouth and she stopped.  
"Teresa. The day we met, I felt as if we were meant to be. And then when I needed you, you came, you saved my little girl. This was meant to just be a thank you, but, I fell for you. Teresa, whatever you want, I will wait. If I have to wait forever I will." He said softly. Her heart fluttered and she swallowed.  
"I don't want this to end Patrick." she said taking his hand in hers and windeing her fingers through his. "But I think we should wait, for now, can we just..." He nodded and smiled.  
"Yes, that would be perfect." He moved closer to her and then kissed her again.

He drove her home a couple of hours later and he walked her to the door.  
"Tonight was amazing Patrick. Thank you." she said as she unlocked the door.  
"No, Thank you Teresa." she smiled and pulled him in for a kiss.  
"Goodnight." she whispered as she pulled away.  
"Goodnight." he said as she closed the door.  
Jane moved back to his car and sat back in his chair. He hadn't felt this way for many years. There was no escapig it. He was in love with Teresa Lisbon.

_Hope you like it guies, oh and here : watch?v=iRBwcLz1-eE  
Thats a Jisbon vid I made, hope you like it. Please review. 3 have a wonderful hatius, shall update soon. :D_


	4. Chapter 4

The past few months that Teresa and Patrick had spent together had been perfect, little dinners here and there, little presents, lunches, kisses. It had been like they were in an 80's rom com. One night he had come to her window at 3 in the morning with a boom box playing Simple Minds - Don't you forget about me. Sure the neighbors weren't too pleased but Teresa had most certainly enjoyed it. Another time he had taken her on a picnic to a most spectacular little spot, right by a lake. The trees danced in the breeze as they ate, they talked about all sorts of things like their favorite books and films and places. He really was a romantic at heart. She was ready to give him everything. Sure they had spent all that time together but they hadn't made love yet, but she knew that he would wait. He had told her, and she was ready now.

She smiled as a text came through on her phone.

From: Patrick Jane  
_Tomorrow. _  
_Dinner._  
_Pick you up at 9. _  
_xxx P_

She wrote back quickly.

_To: Patrick Jane_  
_What should I wear? _  
_xxx T_

From: Patrick Jane  
_Anything you like my dear, you'll look stunning in whatever you wear.  
xxx P_

To: Patrick Jane  
_You're too sweet, shall see you then.  
_xxx T

The next day came quickly, Lisbon was ready by 8:30 and she sat waiting. She wondered where Jane was taking her tonight. A knock at the door took her by surprise. He was only a couple of minutes late so she didn't mind. Jane grinned as she opened the door.  
"You look magnificent, as you always do my dear." He moved in and gave her a peck. He moved to the side and let her close and lock the door before climbing into his car. She had learnt by now, not to ask where she was going, every time she did the same response would follow. She gave him a look and smiled.  
"You'll like this one." He smiled at her as he turned to the corner. It was a short drive down to the sea front. Lisbon was once again awestruck. A candle lit dinner, by the sea, with a violin and sax player playing More Than Words. She turned and grinned.  
"This is amazing..." She breathed and pulled him in for a kiss. "You're brilliant!" She said as they sat down in the soft sand.  
The food was perfect, the songs that he had picked out for them to play were all her favorite. It was their 3 month anniversary and she had guessed he would do something nice but not this nice. Then again, look at their first date. She sighed and gazed at him, the sound of the waves and the violin playing by itself.  
"This has been amazing Patrick." She smiled.  
"Its not over yet." He said simply standing and giving her his hand. "I want to take you somewhere that no one else has seen." He smiled.  
"You know quite a few places like that don't you..." She grinned as she stood and thanked the musicians. The clambered back into the car.

The drive was a little longer but it was worth it, completely. A huge oak tree stood next to an open field with a small cottage in it.

"Oh, Patrick..." She sighed as they approached and pulled up.

"This was my first home." He explained lightly. He moved to the front of his car and climbed onto the bonnet patting beside him. She obliged and looked at him.  
"This is beautiful." She smiled as he took her hand.  
"Look up." He said as he did. He eyes moved to the sky above them. The stars glittered in the dark blue sky, no cloud in sight the colours swirled round each other creating an almost Van Gogh like feel. It took her breath away.  
"Wow." She muttered. He smiled and looked down at her.  
"That's okay, but not as good as the beauty I'm looking at." She tore her gaze away from the sky's and down to Patrick who lay at her side.  
"Agreed." She smiled as she kissed him gently. He grinned.  
"Shall we go inside?" He asked slipping off of the bonnet and pointing to the cottage. She nodded and slid off the bonnet to meet him.

They entered the cottage and he turned on the lights.  
"No one has ever been here, not even Charlotte." Teresa looked at him.  
"Why me?" She asked.  
"Because you're my one..." He said softly. She felt her heart beat a little quicker.  
"And you're my one..." she breathed. He blinked at her and grinned.

She was ready to give him everything, and she knew that this would be her chance, she flung herself on him and kissed him deeply.  
"I'm ready Patrick, lets go all the way." She whispered. Already starting on his shirt buttons. He grinned and pulled at her dress zipper.

The night that followed was as amazing as they had both hoped. As they lay there naked and covered in sweat they knew that they had made the right decision. They breathed in and out in sync.  
"That was-" Patrick breathed.  
"Yeah - " was all Teresa could muster.  
They lay there for another minute or so before Teresa turned to Patrick and kissed him.  
"I - - I love you..." She said slowly, "I don't know if this is going to fast for you but I know I love you and I just want you to know that..." she trailed off. Trying to read his expression.  
A smile slipped on his face.  
"I love you too..." He kissed her deeply. "These 3 months with you have been amazing and I just - just, you are amazing and wonderful and strong and beautiful - " She placed a finger over his lips.  
"That's all I needed to know." She replaced her finger with her lips.  
Best day of her life.

* * *

_Shall update soon my lovers! 3 Enjoy the new episode! LOOKS AMAZING! 3 XXXXX_


End file.
